Thirteen
by Charmed Phoebe 1982
Summary: Based on movie thirteen but not quite the same
1. Default Chapter

Thirteen

Prologue

This is based on the movie thirteen but not quite the same. I don't own Buffy,Charme or the movie. But if you see other characters they are mine.

Characters

Buffy Summers 24 years old stay at home substitute mom during the day. Slayer during the night. In love with Angel.

Dawn Summers thirteen year old has crush on Spike.

Nicky Summers 7 years old

Friends

Xander and Anja Harris-Jenkins 24 years old and ?

Luna and Ashley Harris 2 years old

Willow and Tara Rosenberg-Maclay  
Tara is expecting their first baby in may

Spike jealous of Angel

The Halliwells just moved from San Fransisco

Penny Halliwell 62 years old

Prue 17 years oldCheerleader

Piper 15 years oldSemi nerd

Phoebe 13 years oldTroublemaker

Paige 11 years oldSecond troublemaker

Dawn Summers doesn't wanna be a goodie two shoes anymore and when she meets Phoebe Halliwell people are in for a few shocks.


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Buffy could you tell Nicky that she has her own room"?

"I unlike her have a lot of homework to do".

"Dawnie be nice to your sister".

"Hello the point is that I have a hella lot of work to do. And she's being a brat".

"Enough"!

"Nicky go watch tv and Dawn do your homework".

"And Willow and Tara are babysitting tonight".

"What? Like I need a sitter".

"Nicky does and you are to young to take care of her".

"Hello she's 7 Buffy".

"And I make the rules Dawn just like mom used to do".

"Ok I guess you are right. And is this me or is this place to quiet"?

"Nicky where are you"?

"Here. But i had an accident".

"Why don't i like the sound of that"?

"I had to pee and couldn't hold it".

"Nicky sweetie you are 7 not 4 or 3. Dawn go help her get clean and change her clothes. And i will clean the floor".

"Do i have to"?

"Yes".

"Nicky go with Dawn".

"Ok".

"Let's get you changed. What do you wanna wear"?

"My jeans skirt".

"Now that we are done you should go and watch tv cuz i have a lot of homework".

"You do? Can i help?".

"No Nicky this is difficult stuff".

"What is it"?

"Algebra".

"What the hell is that"?

"Hey watch the language sweetie".

"It's math but you use letters".

"Huh"?

"Like I said way to difficult for you".

"Anything else"?

"Nope".

"Ok see you later".

"Wanna rent a movie Nicky so that you can watch it with Willow,Tara and Dawn"?

"Yeah a movie".

"Dawn we are gonna go and pick up a movie, we will be back in 20 minutes".


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Dawn we are back".

"What movies did you bring"?

"A cinderella movie because that's one you can both watch and one very creapy chainsaw massacre only to look at when Nicky sleeps".

"Thanks".

"Thank Tara and Willow they are the ones to watch it".

"Buffy you saw lots of demons and you are scared of a movie"?

"Yes i am and don't laugh you are the one who had weeks of nightmares due to I know what you did last summer".

"It scared me back then ok. Can we eat pizza"?

"Is it without meat"?

"Why"?

"Tara gets sick when she has meat".

"Yeah it is".

"Well ok".

"Where is Nicky"?

"In her room i think. Want me to go and look"?

"If you want Dawn".

"Nicky what's wrong sweetie"? Stop crying and tell me.

"I had an accident".

"Again"?

"Yes".

"Go wash up and get your pj's on".

"You gonna tell Buffy"?

"She does need to know Nicky".

"Does so not".

"Know what Dawn? She didn't".

"Yes she did".

"She's 7 not 4".

"Reminds me a lot of you".

"I did not have accidents at 7".

"Sure maybe it was when you were 6 years but you did".

"Weird cuz i don't rememember".

"Maybe you blocke the memory".

"The problem is Nicky not me or past me".

"Buffy Tara and Willow are there".

"Willow there is a veggie pizza and two movies. Horror for Dawn only. Bedtime Nicky is 20:30 and Dawn 23:15.".

"Buffy it's ok not first time babysitting".

"Yeah see you later. Nicky behave".

**Movie time**

"Willow can i have some more juice"?

"Don't let her or she's gonna have another accident".

"Am so not".

"Hey missy you already had two today".

"Dawn we are in charge. So Nicky one more and then you stop".

"Tara you look so not ok".

"I think it started".

"Want me to call 911"?

"No time let Nicky watch tv upstairs and boil some water. Can you do that"?

"Sure thing".


End file.
